The Fire Mage
by Lovely Kiyana
Summary: Kiyana Taishou and Ghosted Dragon are two Ascalon born heros, and will stop at nothing to return the world back to peace.
1. Chapter 1

...The Fire Mage...

...: Part 1 :...

...:Chapter 1 – Ascalon:...

Kiyana sighed softly, her long hair seeming to shimmer as she brushed it out slowly, evenly. Her golden eyes moved up to the dresser, looking over her own body. She was a lovely elementalist, but, she didn't feel...right? Perfect? She slowly sat up, tyeing her long hair into a loose ponytail, and closing her amber hues. She left her room, closing the door softly behind her, and sat down on the stairway into her home. Children were at play, and everything was nice and lovely but... She could FEEL the charr wanting to attack... It wasn't a feeling, more of a knowledge that was hidden.

Getting up, she did the normal for her class. Threw a few fireballs at random charr, and shot off a few arrows at a target. She was an Elementalist/Ranger. She looked up, seeing a lovely sleek cat running to her, a Malendrus Stalker. She smiled softly, holding her cat close, kissing its nose. She and her pet were at the highest level possible, in number standards, twenty. Her skill level. It was rare to find a defender of Ascalon anymore, and she was one of them, with her pet, Shadow. She rested against the door frame, watching the children and others run around.

Slowly getting up, she left the town, holding her staff in one hand, and the other was resting contently on her pet. She looked down at Shadow, a smile playing upon her pale peach lips. She knelt down gently, her armor was simple. She had a very show-offy set, the skirt only covering a little of her skin, resting contently on her hips dyed black. Her shirt held up her supple breasts, gently showing off her thin and curvy figure. Her long hair was unusual here, falling past her knees but normally braided. Today she had it tied back though, loose and low.

Seeing a squad of charr, she ran to battle, her pet following with a roar to scare off anyone, she bit into the charr hunters neck. Kiyana let fire rain down upon the charr, hurling a few fire balls at them to finish 'em off. "Got 'em!" she said happily, her high soprano voice happy.

After a few hours pass, she returned to town, having killed off many charr today. But, she still felt odd... It wasn't a normal feeling.. At noon, it was hot out. She pulled back her hair tighter, and walked past a group of men, and rolled her eyes at the rangers wolf howls. "Back off, idiots." she said, and walked to the guard. She had to speak with him today.

" Afternoon Miss Kiyana " Tydus spoke, and Kiyana returned him with a brilliant smile. "Good afternoon Sir Tydus." she said, grinning. "you said you needed to speak to me?" she asked, and sighed softly.

He nodded, looking at the silver haired woman. "Can you go talk with Ghosted Dragon, Kiyana Taishou?" he asked, and looked down to a ranger dancing at the party. "We need allies to kill the charr, and you two are the best in all of Ascalon." he said, and let the woman on her way.

As she arrived, she brushed back a long lock of hair, her hair having fallen from its once loose ponytail. "Afternoon Ghosted." she said, grinning. She had partied up with this man before, and knew him pretty well. He was about a year or two older than her, but the two of them had hit it off well.

"Hey Kiyana." was his reply, as he stood up from break dancing.

Kiyana explained what Sir Tydus wanted, and looked at him with pleading eyes... And she told him about how she felt about the... "feeling" she had about the day. She knew the charr we're going got attack, she could feel it.

"Retreat, retreat!" a commanders voice was heard, and Kiyana picked up her staff, as Ghosted picked up his wooden long bow and quiver of arrows. They both ran to the over-look, and ghosted drew an arrow, as Kiyana started casting a spell upon the charr and grawl. Her fire storm rained upon the area, singing every monster's fur and skin. Ghosted's arrows penetrated the armor, going through hearts. They had won this battle...

Kiyana and Ghosted returned to Sir Tydus, and were off to war within a few minutes. They had to go through a little training, and went to slay a chief of the charr. Shadow was a huge help... With Fang, her brother. Kiyana threw one good fireball, and Ghosted let one good arrow off, sending it through the charr's chest, as Kiyana rained more fire down. Now, it was time for war!

* * *

Three years pass... Ascalon has fallen, and our hero's return from war, only to find the area in shambles... Kiyana had been right.

* * *

"I knew it!" Kiyana cried out, running into the charred land. She cried out in annoyance, only held back by Ghosted, as her eyes shone silver, and she tried to rain fire down upon the charr base camp, but was held back, and kept from attacking.

Kiyana sighed quietly, as Ghosted led her to the large camp fire in the middle of town, and they sat there for a long while, until Kiyana got tired of smelling him. "Ugh! Go get new armor." she pleaded, and left herself to get some better armor.

Kiyana stood in front of a female armor crafter, as she took her sizes. Kiyana pointed ice mage armor, worth a good 15g a piece. As the woman crafter started to work, Kiyana headed to the weapons master, buying a 1,000g staff, and a nice one too. She felt the energy runes enchanting her body, increasing her energy by quite a bit. It was wooden, with a gold head piece holding a flaming ball of suspended fire. She sung is slightly, and nodded, paying. She walked to Ghosted, who led her back to the armor crafter, and let her go to change armor, as she dropped her old set, to pull on a new set of ice mages armor, and tied her long hair up, and rejoined him.

The two decided it was best to get to Kryta with Rurik before the prince got angry, so they started off to the caravan.

It was about 9 pm when they arrived, and everyone was asleep. Kiyana and Ghosted headed out to the side, asleep in view, but out of danger. She sat next to him, her head rested lightly upon his chest, as she fell asleep as Ghosted wrapped his arms around her body. "Good night, Ghosted." Kiyana murred, falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Kiyana." was his reply, and he gently held her there, content.


	2. Over the Shiverpeaks, and to Kryta

Chapter Two.

Over the Shiverpeaks and to Kryta.

* * *

Kiyana sighed softly, slowly sitting up from resting on Ghosted's chest, the furry armor having been a good resting place. "Mm.." she murmured, looking around slowly, and looked to the now approaching Rurik. "Prince is here, wake up Ghosted!" Kiyana said softly, gently waking her friend up.

Ghosted opened one eye, the blue hue scanning over Kiyana, then the other opened, looking over at Rurik. "Hmm.." he said, and sat up with the Elementalist. He had one arm around her side still, and their weapons were resting contently by the tree they were under.

Rurik walked past them, and nodded to the two, signaling he wanted them to follow. Gaining their attention, the two followed to the caravan, where everyone was now crowding around. Rurik's voice carried around the area, a bellowing sound. "People of Ascalon, we go as refugees to Kryta!" he said, and got cheering from the Twenty-five or so people there. "This may not be as great for us, but we need to be free from the Charr!"

Kiyana cheered with Ghosted, and with that, they all set off. Heading twoards the Shiverpeaks, they arrived at Yaks bend, all tired and weary. "Ghosted..." Kiyana whined as they arrived, sitting at the fire to get warm. Her ice mages armor was not suited for this area.

Ghosted had to smirk, as he rested his fuzzy armor top upon the young mages shoulders. HE sat there with her, holding her to him gently. "Its cold, I know." he said gently, and held the shivering mage. "As soon as we get to beacons perch, we'll head down to Droknarrs... I know you need the armor.." he said, and smiled lightly.

Kiyana nodded slightly, shivering fiercely, and snuggled up closer to her friend. As she looked at the over-look, she sighed. "Its only been a few days since we left.. But, I still worry about the people who stayed behind.." she said lightly, looking up at him.

Ghosted nodded, and looked over at Rurik. "I'll be back in a moment, Kiyana." he said, and walked to Rurik. "Kiyana needs to get new armor.. When we reach beacons perch, Kiyana and I will split off and rejoin at Lions Arch." he said, and returned to the young woman. He held her again, sighing gently.

* * *

Kiyana looked at him, then rested her head upon his chest. "I need to sleep.." she whispered, as she fell into a light sleep.

Awaking to the cart moving, Kiyana sat up. She curled up into the blanket, as she watched Ghosted walking beside the cart. She gently jumped off, landing behind him with Darkness and Fang, and yawned.. It was a sunny spring day, but in the Shiverpeaks, it was always cold.

As they pushed on, they reached the first of many obstacles in their path. Borlis Pass. It was huge, highly mountainous, and very, very dangerous. The dwarves who lived there were hostile. "We'll push forward!" Kiyana said, running into the pass with Ghosted and their pets, taking her staff from her back, and Ghosted stringed his bow. He send a few arrows into dwarven armor, and Kiyana killed a few with her powerful fire skills.

They slowly but surely made it through, resting at the next area, The Frost Gate. This would be much, much harder...

Kiyana sighed softly, resting in Ghosted's arms as she tried to regain her energy. "I'm so tired.. I think I casted a few too many spells..." she said, feeling him lift her up and carried to one of the houses for travelers.

* * *

A dwarf smiled warmly, and led them to a small cabin. "Oh! A Ranger and Elementalist!" she said happily, and let the two rest. "Newly weds?" she asked, and Kiyana and Ghosted both blushed. She shook her head, "Just weary ascalonion friends." she said, and nuzzled her head against her friends chest. She was exhausted, and they would push through even more the next day.

As dawn broke the horizon, Kiyana slowly sat up, and Ghosted shifted a little. Her nose was instantly assaulted with the small of roasting boar, and she seemed to dislike the stench. She got up, walking past the yaks and to the trail to scout the area. It was cold, and she still had Ghosted's armor on, which she just realized, and her face flushed a bright red.

Returning from a few minutes of looking around, she sat next to her sleeping friend. She rested his coat upon his lightly rising and falling chest, and kissed his head. She got up, and went to the merchant, looking to find some food other than roasted boar. She bought two glasses of milk, and some meat, and brought it back to her friend. She rested the plate down between them, the chicken waking the ranger up. Kiyana laughed, she knew exactly how her friend worked.

Ghosted grinned, and picked up one of the glasses of milk, and drank part down. She ate some meat, the chicken was tender and perfectly spiced. She swallowed, and drank her milk after finishing the meat. Soon after they were done, Rurik said they were moving out from Borlis Pass. Time for The Frost Gate...

Kiyana and Ghosted took up the front, killing any enemy that got in their way to Kryta. "Move it!" Kiyana yelled in annoyance, sending the Dwarf into the Mists. "Ugh." she said, and grabbed the crank gear, opening the gate with the help of Ghosted. The two walked through, allowing the caravan to pass.

* * *

Rurik wasn't there though. "Rurik!" kiyana yelled, as she heard something in the distance, and ran as she started chanting something... A spell? She saw Rurik under a tree, and the dwarf about to kill him. "Lead your people to Kryta! I hope to see you in the Hall of Hero's, Kiyana Taishou." he said, and Kiyana ran off, tears streaming down her face, as she cast the phoenix at the nearest enemy, killing it instantly. Kiyana ran into Ghosted's arms as she blocked out the sounds of Rurik's last cry... Causing her to crumple into her Rangers arms...

Ten says later, as they passed the gates of Kryta, Lions arch was in sight. Kiyana walked to the shore silently, and gently rested her princes sword into the sand, with the ashes of his body. "Be well my prince, in the Hall of Hero's. May we meet again, as Ghosted and I travel... To Hero's accent." she said softly, and returned to Ghosted. The two would waste little time, and pass through Kryta as fast as they came.

* * *

Kiyana walked to the storage area, picking up her new staff and gold for armor. She headed down to the crafter, got her staff fixed and re enchanted, and headed to the Armor merchants. A few hours later, Kiyana walked to Ghosted, in Pyromancers armor, while he wore leather. No more fluffy armor

(Authors Notes: I was sad when Ghosted changed armor, I loved the fluffy armor! XD More coming next time.)


End file.
